As mobile station processing power continues to increase along with the speed at which applications can be downloaded over-the-air, mobile network providers are offering more and more applications for use by the end-users of mobile stations. As these catalogs of applications continue to grow, it becomes increasingly difficult for end-users to locate applications that may be of interest to them. While searching capabilities are usually provided, often the best way for an application to gain popularity is through viral marketing by other users of the application.
Often recommendations for mobile device applications are provided by word of mouth or through social networking sites. In addition, the catalogs often allow application users to post comments and rate the applications. While these current systems exist for recommending an application, it may not always be desirable to use them because they limit where and when an application can be recommend by the user.